


You're Everything(I just Didn't Know)

by ScentedBooks



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Echinopsae happens, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mage Jaskier | Dandelion, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: Jaskier gets gravely injured and his magic isn't helping, Geralt refuses to let him die.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 558





	You're Everything(I just Didn't Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Full Disclosure - I wrote this to Sleeping At Last - "Saturn" 
> 
> Also - This is my first geraskier fic
> 
> I hope you enjoy, what's happened because of a discord conversation  
> https://discord.gg/YNf6chy

Jaskier is hit by an Echinopsae of all things, completely on accident. He walks besides Geralt who was sat upon Roach ignoring Jaskier’s entire existence, as he plays his lute, the familiar tune he hums is music to his ears, 

Or, he _was_ ,

The plant, the _beast_ carved itself into Jaskier’s torso, not allowing him to fight back before his voice cracked the forest with _screams_ of pain, his voice travelling over the rippling water that cowered in fear to the sheer intensity of the mages magic trying to protect itself from the claws digging through itself. 

“Jaskier!!” Geralt yelled out furious,

Lightening snapped down from the sky and cuts through the beast, his magic trying to at least get him free of the worst of the pain before he’s released, and with a _puff_ of magic he’s pushed into the ground with a cry of pain onto his stomach as the mouth unclamps. 

He feels a large hand on the back of his neck, it interrupts a small portion of the blood from seeping into the mud below him and can’t help the flash of golden yellow that filters through his vision before he remembers the past, 

_“We could go to the coast.”_

And his mother, 

_“Julian, you need to be more careful! Always be aware of your surroundings! No one goes easy on a mage who hides. Now, again.”_

He clenches his eyes closed trying to ignore the immense _pain_ that’s coursing through his body as his magic futilely attempts to heal him, to do _anything_ at all, he realizes at this moment that it won’t be enough, 

He’s going to die here today.

He’s going to die, after _80 years_ of this _bullshit_ , destiny decides to let him die on a muddy ground, bleeding profusely from his torso because he walked too close to a _plant_ that sits and waits for someone to walk by, innocent or guilty, larger or lesser evil, it _doesn’t care_ because someone else’s crime put it _there_ , 

And, 

Jaskier opens his tear-filled eyes that make eye contact with mist filled, golden rays of sunshine because there has to be more of them, because someone had _already_ died here, someone was harmed here, and he tries telling Geralt, because that’s how these things are created,

But nothing but blood pores from his mouth when he tries to say _anything_ , and whimpers of pain follow the motion of his throat, 

And he feels himself being moved, _lifted_ off of the ground and chokes back another scream because the motion moves his back, shifts the already gaping wounds that are wrapping themselves around him, and the only reason he isn’t _dead_ yet is because it’s the only thing his magic can do while he’s injured this bad, is to prolong the experience until it depletes itself completely, 

And, 

“Hold on little hummingbird.” Geralt’s rough voice filters through his agony, 

\--  
\--  
\--

When Jaskier’s pain, followed by the smell of his blood enter his senses Geralt pulls Roach to a complete halt and jumps off the horse to see Jaskier in the clutches of an Echinopsae, the plant is wrapped around almost his entire back and into his chest where it begins to _squeeze_ ,

And Jaskier screams, 

His medallion is shaking, he’s _watching_ as the forest reacts to the sheer power of Jaskier’s voice alone, his complete control over the elements _begging_ for something to help him, 

Geralt unsheathes his sword to watch lightening strike down on the plant, _obliterating_ any strength it had over the mage, and simply lets him fall into the ground, 

The screaming stops, 

He drops his sword and rushes over to the wilting form of the bard and his senses are overwhelmed with blood and the ripe stench of _pain_ , undiluted from the distance, as the evidence of the pain pours from the smaller form who squeezes his eyes closed and tears fall down his face, 

And, 

Geralt realizes that he’s scared, _terrified_ , once again the bard has gotten injured after they’ve argued, argued about the secrets Jaskier kept, how he is a mage, and not just a mage, but someone _powerful_ , someone who can bring an entire city to the ground, 

And he did bring an army to its knees, showered the area with magic, and he only knew that because _Yennefer_ had told him, not Jaskier, 

And, 

That’s why they had argued, because Jaskier had managed to hide the entirety of his life from Geralt without batting an eye. Using it _only_ when he wouldn’t notice, small things, minor things, using his voice to sway things into their favor,  
Things Geralt _never_ noticed, 

How suddenly that Yennefer and Jaskier didn’t argue as much, how she asked of his well being, how he would just disappear only to return after a few hours, 

And, 

He never noticed, it had to be revealed to him, and it caused an argument, 

An argument that Geralt refused to end their friendship on, because he wasn’t going to let this _bard_ , this _mage_ die over a fucking plant.

He carefully lifts him off of the ground, hooks his arms around his legs, careful of the open wounds in his back before getting onto Roach, and clutches Jaskier into his chest before riding as fast as he can to the nearest town, pleading the man to just, 

“Hold on little hummingbird.”

And as they ride, he listens to his heartbeat stutter and slow, 

As they reach the town, the flutter of his pulse is uneven, 

But Triss is there, 

And she takes one look at the other mage and puts her hand to her mouth and rushes to them, and they disappear to where she can help, 

He lays Jaskier face down onto the bed, he’s unconscious, his breath is slow, his pulse is slow, and Geralt’s heart is in his throat, 

And, 

He doesn’t remember the last time he felt fear like this, a fear for someone else’s life, 

The fear that a person who’s _important_ to him won’t take another breath before the sunrises, 

As Triss gets to work, he cannot remove his eyes from Jaskier’s scrunched face, his emotions filtering through pain, but he doesn’t wake up. Geralt continues to listen to his heartbeat, 

Listens to every breath that comes through his rasping chest as the night filters on, as Triss bandages and applies salve, 

And he doesn’t stop listening when she leaves the room, 

Keeps listening to his heartbeat, 

The way his chest rises and falls as his magic starts to _finally_ heal him, 

And golden yellow find electric blue as the sun rises, 

And a bloodied smile brightens the room, and his medallion stays quiet, 

And Geralts finally listening, 

To a heartbeat that’s strong, and he stands up and sits next to the bard, 

He finds that blood in his mouth isn’t so bad when he gets to hear Jaskier’s heart skip a beat when he kisses him.


End file.
